


Chunji in Trouble

by msrockin (Knaija)



Series: Kpop on Heels [1]
Category: Teen Top (Band)
Genre: Misunderstanding, all-girls, dance practice, girls only trying to help, i don't know where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msrockin
Summary: Teentop open up about their suspicions during a dance practise





	

**Author's Note:**

> I changed their names
> 
> Minsoo - Minsoo  
> Ru – Ru  
> Chunji – Chunjoon  
> Changjo – Changjo  
> Byunghun – Baehun  
> Niel - Niela

 

 

 

**INT: TEEN TOP’S PRACTICE ROOM – AFTERNOON**

_MINSOO and Baehun are seated on the floor with their legs astride and touching at the toes of their high heeled shoes as they pull each other back and forth. Changjo is sleeping in the corner with her head in Niela’s lap as Niela runs her fingers through Changjo’s hair. Ru is on her hands as her feet rest on the wall. The door opens and Chunjoon walks in followed by the choreographer, Jobe._

**JOBE**

Okay, everyone on your feet.

_Chunjoon shakes her head as she walks up to the mirror, wiping at her eyes. Ru watches her in worry through the mirror as Jobe starts clapping at the girls._

**JOBE**

We’re already behind schedule. You have a new choreography to work together.

**RU**

I love new choreos. _(Looks at her feet)_ I hate the heels though

_Niela rolls her eyes._

**CHANGJO**

_(Sleepy)_

Don’t make me strangle you. And why are we working new choreo when we just finished one yesterday?

**JOBE**

Andy-hyung has a time table and seeing as the entire album began way later than he thought, you all have to cover up now stand.

_He walks over to Changjo and Niela and pulls them up by one hand each._

**JOBE**

Stop griping.

_Changjo squints at him in distaste._

**CHANGJO**

I don’t gripe. I’m a lady.

_Baehun scoffs and Changjo looks at her, about to answer when Jobe approaches Chunjoon and places his hand on her back and whispers in her ears as everyone in the room freezes. Chunjoon nods and he smiles before walking toward the music player. All the girls look at Chunjoon with varied levels of worry but she just bends her head again._

**JOBE**

Let’s get to work.

_The music beings._

 

**AN HOUR LATER:**

_They are sweating and still dancing when Chunjoon excuses herself and leaves the room. Ru moves to follow after her but Jobe holds her back._

**JOBE**

I’ll go.

**RU**

But-

**JOBE**

Work on the dance. You still look funny in heels

_And he runs out following Chunjoon when Minsoo turns around and stares at them in anger._

**MINSOO**

Okay, this has got to stop.

**NIELA**

There’s nothing we can do about it.

**CHANGJO**

Says who? He’s sleeping with her and he’s not supposed to.

**RU**

I don’t know if that’s entirely accurate.

_Everyone turns around and looks at her._

**BAEHUN**

What do you know?

**RU**

Well…

_She trails off and her group members hiss in unison._

**MINSOO**

Speak. NOW!

**RU**

Okay so I think that they might have something going but…

**BAEHUN**

I swear to God, I will thunk you Ru.

**RU**

_(Blurts out)_

I’m not sure it’s consensual.

_She claps her hand over her mouth as they all gasp._

**CHANGJO**

What does that mean?

**MINSOO**

You don’t know what that means then you’re not supposed to be hearing any of this.

_Minsoo starts for the door._

**RU**

Where are you going?

**MINSOO**

If I’m the leader, I have to protect you guys.

**BAEHUN**

So what are you going to do?

**MINSOO**

I’m going to Andy-oppa. Surely, he’ll want to know if his staff member is molesting a member of Teen Top.

_She opens the door and disappears through it. The girls stand around, looking uncomfortable when Niela sighs._

**NIELA**

Should we really do that? I don’t know. It’s not really our business.

**CHANGJO**

Would you want us to keep quiet if we knew someone was molesting you?

**NIELA**

No, but we should at least tell her that Minsoo has gone to-

_The door opens as Chunjoon comes back again, her eyes puffy and red with Jobe right behind her. The girls all scatter._

**JOBE**

_(Claps his hands repeatedly)_

Okay, let’s go- where’s leader?

_They look at each other in worry. Before they can answer, Jobe’s phone rings and he holds up a finger as he exits the room. They all gather around a confused Chunjoon._

**CHUNJOON**

What’s going on?

**BAEHUN**

We know what he’s been doing to you and we’re going to do something about it.

**CHUNJOON**

What are you talking about?

**NIELA**

Nam told us that he’s been molesting you.

**CHUNJOON**

_(Shocked)_

Who?

**EVERYONE**

_(In unison)_

Jobe-oppa!

Chunjoon tilts her head in thought as she shifts away from them.

**CHUNJOON**

Why…? Why would you…? What?

**CHANGJO**

You don’t have to worry anymore. He’s not going to touch you again.

**CHUNJOON**

Eww. Why would he touch me? You guys are so… Jesus.

**RU**

I saw you crying after he left the room the other day and it was just you two.

**CHUNJOON**

He found me crying. I was home sick.

The other four girls stare at her as they blink stupidly.

**NIELA**

Then why were you crying today?

**CHUNJOON**

CEO took away my K.Bannet. I told him I needed it for-

_She stops abruptly and her eyes grow narrow._

**CHUNJOON**

Wait. If you thought he was molesting me and you…  _(Her eyes widen)_  you said you’ve done something about it.

**NIELA**

Oh. Oh. Oh!

_Niela raises her hands as she rushes out of the room._

**CHUNJOON**

What’s going on? What did you guys do?

**BAEHUN**

_(Presses her lips together)_

There’s something we have to tell you… about where Minsoo-unnie went.

 


End file.
